Scout's Honor (book)
Scouts' Honor is a children's book featuring characters from The Fairly OddParents. It was part of the Nick Zone series of chapter books. Product summary Remy Buxaplenty has his own brand of powerful magic - CASH - and the Squirrely Scouts are under its spell. Synopsis The Squirrely Scouts go out on a camping trip, but they get an unexpected surprise when the scoutmaster introduces their new troop leader - Remy Buxaplenty. Remy, who had obviously bribed the scoutmaster, announces that, as their troop leader, he is changing their name to the Remy Scouts, and that they shall now all be serving him. Timmy objects to this, but the rest of the scouts become enticed by Remy's money and immediately start acting as his servants. After Timmy sees that even Chester and A.J. are now giving into Remy's demands, he stands up to the rich brat and tells him about the Badger Badge, which can only be awarded to those who pass a series of tests of true scoutsmanship (swimming through the lake, photographing the Dimmsdale Daisy, and climbing Mount Dimmsdale). Remy brags that he can do all that without money, so Timmy challenges him to a bet where the both of them will have to do the three tasks required for the badge without cheating; the winner gets control of the troop, and the loser has to wait hand and foot on the troop for the rest of the trip. The next morning, Timmy and Remy begin their contest, with A.J. as the referee. They start by swimming through the lake. A few minutes into that, Timmy tries to wish he could swim like a fish, but Cosmo and Wanda deny that request since it would be cheating. While they're not looking, Remy swims towards a boat he rented earlier and has his butler, Fenwick, bring him to the other side of the lake. When Timmy sees that Remy has beaten him in the first event, he tells Cosmo and Wanda to keep an eye on him while he goes to take a photo of the Dimmsdale Daisy. Wanda then sees Remy making a phone call to the Dimmsdale Museum's store, ordering to have a photo of the Dimmsdale Daisy delivered to him immediately. Timmy and Remy manage to return with their photos at the same time, but Remy's photo is judged as the superior one. Finally, Timmy climbs his way up Mount Dimmsdale while Remy has a helicopter bring him to the top. When Timmy reaches the mountaintop and finds Remy there, he accuses him of cheating, but Remy says he can't prove it. Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as a beaver and a squirrel, then pounce on Remy, causing him to drop the receipts for the boat rental, framed photo, and helicopter rental he paid for. Upon seeing how this reveals Remy had been cheating, A.J. disqualifies Remy and Timmy wins the bet. That evening, Remy, now stripped of his leadership, has to gather firewood while the rest of the scouts have s'mores to celebrate their freedom and Timmy winning the Badger Badge. After the scoutmaster apologizes for letting Remy buy the troop, Timmy then goes to thank Cosmo and Wanda for helping expose Remy's cheating. Trivia * It is never explained here how Remy got off the deserted island he and his parents were stranded on. * In the flashback to "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary" shown on page 15, Wanda is shown to be swooning for Juandissimo, which she never actually did in that episode. * Perhaps because he does not remember them in this story, Remy doesn't try to make Timmy lose Cosmo and Wanda. Gallery ScoutsHonorScan01.jpg|"Troop, meet your new leader, Remy Buxaplenty!" ScoutsHonorScan02.jpg|"As Remy Scouts, you're here to serve me and ONLY ME!" ScoutsHonorScan03.jpg|A brief flashback to "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary". ScoutsHonorScan04.jpg|"Sorry, Timmy, but money is money." ScoutsHonorScan05.jpg|A.J. brings Remy some fish. ScoutsHonorScan06.jpg|Timmy explains how to obtain the Badger Badge. ScoutsHonorScan07.jpg|The contest begins. ScoutsHonorScan08.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda can't help Timmy win the contest. ScoutsHonorScan09.jpg|"To shore, Fenwick!" ScoutsHonorScan10.jpg|"What's the matter, Turner? Tired?" ScoutsHonorScan11.jpg|Wanda sees Remy ordering a photo of the Dimmsdale Daisy. ScoutsHonorScan12.jpg|"You both win this one. Though Remy's photo is far superior." ScoutsHonorScan13.jpg|Timmy climbing the cliff. ScoutsHonorScan14.jpg|"Well, Turner, it looks like you've lost." ScoutsHonorScan15.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda cause Remy to drop his receipts. ScoutsHonorScan16.jpg|Timmy wins the contest. ScoutsHonorScan17.jpg|The troop celebrates their freedom. ScoutsHonorScan18.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda congratulate Timmy. Category:Books